My Mother's Secret
by XxSaphirezxX
Summary: A secret hidden behind a concealed door was revealed when Sapphire finally got her mother's diary. But she was not prepared for what was to come; for an unexpected visit to a world called 'Kingdom Hearts'.
1. Chapter 1: Secret Room

Title: My Mother's Secret

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 1: Secret room

I turn the handle and the door opens with a slight _click_. I walk into the room my mother had always loved. Like most days, the sun's brilliant rays shine into this open room. Many times I had come, trying desperately to find what my mother had hidden here, knowing it was our secret; but I have yet to find it. I smile to myself as I remember how my mother used to come here almost every day. She would bring me with her and I would enjoy watching the strokes of her brush as the canvas slowly turned into an elegant scenery composed of blue and browns and greens. Sometimes she would make me pose and paint a picture of me as the both of us laughed at the hilarity of it all.

The corners of my mouth quirk up at the memory, but I sigh as I remember what I had come here for. I set my mother's diary down on the small table by the door. My father had given it to me two weeks ago for my birthday, claiming that mother wanted me to have it when I turn fourteen. I flip through the pages my mother had written about a place called '**Kingdom Hearts**'. In the diary, she described about her adventure through so many worlds, and about the interesting people she'd met. I'm not quite sure I believe her though, it is quite hard to believe someone when they tell you they have been to another world, isn't it? Yet, somewhere deep in my mind I believe her. When she wrote about something she named '**key blade'**, I suddenly remember the first time she brought me into the secret room. I can't remember her face now, but I certainly remember how her necklace could transform into one of the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, her key blade.

I stop flipping through the pages when I see the words '_Se_cre_t room'_ written at the top of the page. I nod to myself after reading the instructions and my eyes blink in surprise. I mentally slap myself. It was that easy! A knowing smile makes its way to my face and I turn to my mother's most favorite painting; it was a painting of both my parents and I when I was only three years old. It hangs on the wall, which is held aloft by the string attached to the frame and hung onto a nail pinned on the wall.

I reach for the bottom of the frame and lift it up slightly. Using my other hand, I scour behind the small space between the frame and the wall, searching for something no one would have thought was hidden there. Ah, the key! Who would've thought that a key in the wall would be hidden behind the picture? Following the instructions, I turn the key to the left, and then twice to the right. I freeze.

Nothing seems to be happening. I sigh, maybe I did something wro- _Click!_ The sound came from behind. Wary and hesitant, I slowly make a 360 degree turn; and there it is! Hidden behind the giant mirror, is a flight of stairs; leading to where, I have yet to find out. I grab my mother's diary, and walk towards the door, as if I am drawn to it by some unknown force. It is quite dark, but I'm sure there has to be a light up there, right?

I breathe in and out, letting my mind clear. This had always been what I've wanted for nine years now, isn't it? But I can't seem to shake off the nervous feeling that clings to me like a spider web. _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_ Someone just walked by. No time left, I better get going before catches me.

I climb up the first step, and carefully close the door behind me…

'_**So Sapphire takes her first step, unaware of the long journey ahead of her.'**_

**So here's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. And please review, if you feel like it. ^^ Until the next chapter, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: This is how it starts?

**.**

**Hey! I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! SORRY! Let's not waste your time…**

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 2: This is how it starts?

I walk on hesitantly, not sure if I should turn around and leave. But, something compels me to continue on. It is the only thing making sure I don't walk away now that I am here.

Going up, I notice how it seems to get brighter the further I ascend the uneven steps and narrow steps. Now I know why the walls are always so thick! I continue turning to the left, right and left again. At last, I stop; and a wooden door stands before me. Bright light shines through the keyhole, beckoning me to turn the silver handle. Uncaring about what might happen next and simply letting curiosity take over me; I swing open the door and the sun's rays nearly blinds me. Blinking a few times my eyes finally adjusts to the light and I notice the carvings on the door; a water lily floating on the water with bushes surrounding the pond and mountains far behind it. Clouds were carved above the scenery to make a sky; with my name intricately carved on a cloud.

Tearing my eyes away from the door, I glance at the room while I place mother's diary on a small table near the door. The room isn't big, but it isn't tiny either; and it really makes me wonder how my mother can keep this place a secret without people noticing; not to mention the fact that there isn't even a speck of dust in here! I shake my head, not knowing where to begin. So I decide to walk around the room, inspecting everything.

My brown eyes roam the room, my mind locking the images away into my brain, when something catches my attention. A chest box! I run towards it, and manage to stop myself before I fall. I trace my fingers over the silver colored metal. The colours blue and white were painted on the wooden box, ranging from white on top and blue on the bottom to make a sky blue color in the middle of the chest. My fingers finally reach the lock, or should I say the place where there should have been a lock. Without hesitation this time, I swing the lid open.

A picture of my mother is the first thing I see. There isn't much in there. Next to her photo is a picture of both my parents and I not long after I was born. Acting on instinct, I search through the other pictures, looking for something that I know would surely be there. I pause for a moment. I'm not sure what it is I'm even looking for. Shaking my head, I move the pictures away until I finally see an envelope. I wonder what it contains. I don't feel the need to worry about the consequences if I open this letter, not if it had been in here for so long now.

I open the envelope, certain that it is for me. I halt my movements. This isn't a letter, it's a deed! It says on the paper that if my both parents pass away, be it that they have remarried, or not, my father's inheritance will still only belong to me! My parent's signatures are both signed in the end. Wow, they really must have thought everything through, but I don't need this, my father is perfectly healthy. I wish I can say the same for mom though.

I wonder if they had signed this when my mother was still alive and well, but why did father remarry? He clearly has no feelings for Ruby and her daughters, Emerald and Amethyst. Well, perhaps he likes my second step-sister, Amethyst. I call her Amy, and she really is a nice person. Sometimes I doubt whether she really is Ruby's daughter. Both Ruby and Emerald are really cruel, but they listen to father nonetheless. I will have to ask father about it later.

'_**Little did Sapphire know, she would never get a chance to talk to him again.'**_

I put the deed back into the envelope and set it next to the pictures, looking to see if there are other interesting things in the box. A music box catches my eye. It is the size of my hands, not too big. What really makes it stand is the way the designs are carved, how the craftsman was able to engrave something so small, and yet so detailed!

It is no surprise that the music box is blue in color, a color both my mother and I are fond of. My finger trails over the delicate carvings of flower petals around the music box. I am awed by hot exquisite the flowers are painted; each a different color, blue, pink and purple. I open the lid, and a tune starts. The melody resounds in my head and I realize that I can remember the song, but buried so deep in my memory that I can't recall the words. Still I recall my mother singing this to my every night back when I was young. I start humming the tune, and look inside the small box. On the lid is a small mirror, and turning around and around is a beautiful ballerina trapped in a dance.

A pink object glimmers out of the corner of my eye. I put the music box down and take the necklace out. The key hanging on a silver chain looks simple, but so elegant. The handle of the key is made of metal but the other part of the key looks like it's made of wood. A small blue crystal shaped like a star was glued at the end of the key. But what that really draws it out is its color. It starts out as purple from the handle and turns pink down of the key, then it becomes white and finally turns blue as it touches the star. Truly a beautiful key, in fact, it reminds me of mother's key blade. _Bang!_

I turn around, the diary had fallen. Holding the necklace in one hand, I lift the diary up from the floor. It had flipped to the last page where my mother had written an entry, I never understood, until now. The letters written on the last page are the lyrics for my mother's lullaby to me. I sing along with the melody from the music box as it begins again.

_~So I'll sing,_

_Sing this song,_

_Hoping that it will take,_

_Take me right back,_

_To where, I belong._

'_Cause that is where,_

_I need to be,_

_Where I'm supposed to be,_

_Where I want to be!_

_So I'll sing this melody,_

_Because,_

_It's where I can be me,_

_A place where no one can change,_

_The person,_

_That is Me. ~_

Suddenly, a warm, bright light surrounds me. It lasts too long for me to think that it is simply an illusion. The light doesn't disappear, devouring me in everlasting white.

**So that is the end of chapter 2! Thanks for reading. XD So what's going to happen to her? Let's find out in the next chapter! ^^ And I mentioned the deed for a reason, might come out if I decide to write a sequel for this but… there's still a long way to go. Until the next chapter~ See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: My name is Sapphire

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 3: My name is Sapphire.

Having no idea as to what I am to do, I close my eyes and count the seconds as it goes by. The light finally dies down after 2 minutes. I don't know how, but I know that I'm no longer home anymore, and it's no surprise that I'm afraid to open my eyes. I hear the sound of birds chirping, people talking, water dripping from a fountain and the warmth of the sun on my skin. I cannot contain my feelings any longer, I open my eyes.

Sure enough, I am no longer in the small room. Instead, I'm in a town. Looking around, I find it funny how these tall buildings look so familiar to me. Wait, can it be? Is this really 'Twilight Town'? I look down at my hands; one hand is holding the key necklace; and on the other hand, my mother's diary. I put the necklace around my neck, and flip through my mother's diary as quick as I can manage. Ah! There it is! I look at the scene surrounding me and back to the picture in the book. I nod to myself thinking that some things have changed, but yes, I am not mistaken; this really is the place.

I am awed; and before I change my mind, I begin strolling around town; using my mother's diary as a map. My mother must have really by a patient person; it's hard to find someone who will just sit down and draw an entire map of a town. Perhaps that is how artists are; I personally think it's cool. I continue to walk around this familiar, yet unfamiliar place but the time is moving as well; soon the sun begins to fall, painting the sky with colors of orange, pink, purple and blue. I notice that less people are walking around now.

I stop for a moment. '_What am I supposed to do? How can I go back? I don't have money, and even if I did, it might not be the same currency as it is used here. Ok girl, calm down, we'll figure this out. Oh great! Now I'm talk to myself. Calm! Ok, so I came here when I sang the song, right? So, that means I should be able to return by singing the song again. Oh, I hope I'm right!_' I close my eyes and start singing the song again.

My eyelids shot up. '_Oh no, I'm still here! What, what am I suppose to do now?_' My heart thumps fast against my chest, I become breathless and dizzy. All of sudden, I am not alone anymore; I don't understand until after a few seconds.

I don't know much, but I know that I would rather be alone than with them. If I'm not wrong, I think my mother called them, 'heartless'. Six of them surround me, so naturally, I'm outnumbered. One tries to slash me with its sharp hand, out of instinct I try to block its attack with my own. Suddenly, the necklace around me disappears and a key blade appears in my out-stretched hand. Not knowing what to do, and simply following my instincts, I swing the blade again and again. I manage to defeat two of the heartless, but I got struck down when another two of them tried to slash at me; they're smart and fast. My reflexes are too slow.

I fall. I hear a slight_** thud**_ as my back hits the hard ground. Of course, they won't let their chance get away. I stare as the four heartless raise their blade-like hands. '_Is this my final moment? Will I never be able to go home?_' Not wanting to close my eyes, I stare up at them. '_Is this really all that I can do? Can I really do no more than this?_'

"Get out of there!" I heard someone shout. I gasp aloud, but didn't move. The heartless hurl me to the side instead, it's attention no longer on me; and I find myself flying fast with the wind hitting hard on me as if not wanting for me to touch it. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion, like a dream that I can't wake up to. I wonder what it feels like when I hit the ground; but it can't hurt too bad right? After all, I've fallen from the stairs so many times; I got used to it.

And for the third time today, I close my eyes; everything turns dark for me. This time, I prepared myself, waiting for the impact. I clear my thoughts, I'm no longer afraid. '_Just let it come_', I tell myself; I'm prepared. What I'm not prepared for, is what's next to come. Instead of the cold concrete floor, I feel two arms holding me. That startles me and my eyelids shot up. I gasp in surprise at the boy; with stunning features, I might add; who is now carrying me in his arms.

His silver-streaked hair hung in the air as he runs with ease, as if I weight nothing; and the wind seems to follow him, blowing the other way as he runs, not hitting him like it did to me. But I'm hardly aware of that; I can't help not taking my eyes away from his. Though he isn't looking at me, I can still see his emerald green eyes that seem to shimmer as the last of the rays of the sun shines before the sky turns a darker blue. _'So beautiful,'_ I think to myself. No sooner than later; he puts me down; roughly.

"H-hey!" I cried. He glares at me, "You were in the way. If it weren't for you, I would have been able to get my chance to-." He didn't get to finish as a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and sky-blue eyes stop him. "That's enough Riku, it isn't her fault that they appeared in front of her," she says to him. '_Wow, she looks like a doll!_' I think to myself. I see two guys and two other girls behind her.

She turns to me and puts her hand out. I grab her hand and she pulls me up, saying, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kairi. This guy who just saved you is Riku. This is Namine, Olette, Hayner and Pence." She points to her friends behind her as she said the last sentence. I don't get to introduce myself as I heard a shout, "Yeah!" I turn to the voice, and standing at the place where the heartless used to be are two guys, a duck, a dog and a mouse. '_The mouse looks rather familiar. I remember mom writing something about a prince mouse. But it's been so long, he's must be a king now!_' My jaw nearly drops as the king, Mickey, looks at me with familiarity. The king walks towards me, a smile forms on his face as he say, "It's been a while Saphina, how are you? And gosh! You haven't changed from the last time I've seen you!"

My eyes widen a little, '_He thinks I'm mom? Should I try to act like her? Dad often said that we look alike, but I never knew people can actually mistook me for her. From what my mother wrote, she and the 'prince' were really close friends. And I guess he wouldn't have been able to know about what has happened to mom. No; he deserves to know._' "Y-you're highness," I began and sigh, "M-my name is Sapphire, and I'm Saphina's daughter. She…. She passed away when I was a child."

This took him by surprised. "Oh, I see... Well, welcome to Kingdom Hearts. I'm Mickey, pleased to meet you," We shook hands. I know he's only trying to make me feel better, and I admit that I really am feeling fine. Introductions were made after that. Later, I follow them to their house, preparing to explain everything to them.

**That's it for now. ^^ Catch ya later~! And if it's ok with you, please leave a review, but if you don't feel like it. Then that's ok. **


	4. Chapter 4: Who would've thought?

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 4: Who would've thought?

I wait silently, sitting as still as ever while watching the expressions on my new friends' faces as I have just finished telling them how I got here and how I wanted to go home but couldn't. Riku, of course, showed no sign that he was interested in the story. Albeit that he was looking outside the window the whole time, I could tell he was actually listening.

I take a deep breath and hold it in, still waiting for an answer. Giving a sudden nod, Mickey says, "Hmm, I'm not quite sure about your way home Sapphire, but it might be the same as Saphina's." I raise an eyebrow, feeling a jolt of surprise through my body, "You mean I have to learn how to use my mom's key blade and go from world to world, fighting the heartless and… everything else?" Mickey replies, "It's only a guess, but if I'm right, then yes."

Riku smirks, "Hah! Her? Learning to use a key blade? Did you see the way she swung her blade yesterday? She doesn't know the techniques, and one can easily see that it was too heavy for her. Just look at her!" That's it; he crossed the line, my patience has just reached its limit. I can't help but retort at that remark, "Well if you're so good, why don't YOU teach me?"

"Why that's a good idea Sapphire, heheh!" Mickey exclaims from beside me. "What?" Both Riku and I say in unison. Sora grins, "That's a great idea. I think the both of you got off the wrong start. And with Riku as your instructor, Sapphire, you'll be as good as any of us in no time!" Roxas gives me a thumbs-up from behind Sora. I guess there's really no way I can argue with that, I have to get better as soon as I can regardless of who my teacher is, but the real problem here is whether **he** agrees to this or not. I can already visualize him saying 'no' in my head. Even in this short time I've spent with them, namely a few hours, it's just not something hard to do. Especially when he's been quite rude with me the first time we've met.

I nearly toppled over when I hear his answer, "Yes." My eyes widen as I stole a quick glance at him, but he ignores me and without any sign of greeting what-so-ever, he walks into his room. My mind goes blank for a fraction of second as I see the way he walks by me; so flawless! "Isn't that great?" Kairi asks from beside me. At her question, I'm taken out of my own world as I reply her in a monotone, "I have a bad feeling about this so… no, not really." Kairi giggles and the others smile. Not a minute later, Olette and Namine pulls me into their room. "You'll be staying with us in our room for now then," Namine informs me. I nod my head at her, noticing that outside the window, laying on the midnight-blue sky, the stars are giving me their silent winks.

**Thanks for reading, please wait patiently for the next chapter. ^^;**


	5. Chapter 5:Title too long

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 5: First training session…. With Riku

_I stand here, not too far from my… other self? Is that really me standing there fighting the heartless? It can't be. I'd have been defeated by now. As Riku had said, I have no skills. But look at her! How can one be so flawless even while being surrounded by so many... And she hasn't shown even the slightest fear in her eyes. No, her eyes held determination, so strong it's as if her eyes are on fire. As if this fighter is doing what she has always been doing, an experienced person. Who is she? "Saphina!" A voice called out, seemingly distant. But I do not try to figure out who called her, my train of thoughts is somewhere else… Saphina? Mom? Is that really… her? "MOM!" I try to call out, but I hear nothing; as if I cannot speak. She disappears from my sight, hidden for a moment, in the crowd of the heartless. I advance towards her, but I trip. I fall._

"Ah!" _**Thud!**_ I open my eyes. "Ow, that really hurt." I mumble to myself, rubbing my head lightly. I take a minute to realize that I am not in my own room. "I guess this means I'm not dreaming," I whisper, a frown forming on my face. That's when it hit me; the wonderful aroma of freshly baked cookies. I can almost taste them in my mouth; my guess is that is chocolate chip cookies. I walk out the room and into the dining room; sure enough, everyone is having their breakfast, except Riku. '_Hm, I wonder where he's gone._'

"Good morning everyone," I greet them. They greet me with smiles. Kairi says, "Good morning Saph-chan. Come here, have your breakfast." I raise eyebrows at her new nickname for me, but shrug it off without another thought. I walk towards the plate of pancakes she had set on the table for me. Either it's really happening or I'm dreaming, I see little stars shinning around the pancake. Oh yes, I am definitely hungry. Not hesitating even a little, I move towards the table. I lift my hand to pull out the chair but just as my hand reached the chair, I find someone dragging me out the door, and I have a very good idea who it is.

I struggle for him to let go, "H-hey! L-let me go! I want to my have breakfast!" His voice is as cold as ever as he says, "Then you should have woken up earlier." I imagine myself crying waterfalls.

He made me run 100 laps, do 16000 push-ups and 200 sit ups. And just like that, we train for about 5 hours before I collapse with exhaustion and hunger. I stare up at the sky. I can't move, and I'm thirsty.

_Flashback_

"_Saph-chan. Come over here, I've got something to show you." _I look over to the woman standing at the doors. I am unable to see her features. Who is she?

"_Yes momma." _I hear myself younger self say. Momma? That's my mother?

"_Come look dear, the sun is setting isn't-_

_End of flashback_

"Wait, isn't it what? Isn't it what?" My voice sound hoarse. "I think its best we get you back in bed." Riku's face fills my vision, covering the sky. I feel my face heating up. He must think I'm crazy! I pretend to be sick, it isn't hard; I am already exhausted.

"Water," I sputter. And surprising me like magic, he's personality changes. "Let's get you home first." My heart pounds hard against my ribs. What happened to him? Without so much as a sigh, he slung me over his back and begins to walk. Silently, I wish that he can always be as gentle as now, but I know, it's impossible. Though, as hard a person's heart is, if reminded and touched occasionally, can become soft as well. I smile to myself as sleep covers me like a soft blanket. Vowing to try to be nicer to him, I really would like to be his friend. And if not… perhaps more.

**Well, that's the end. See you all soon. Please do review if you can. **


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams and Nightmares

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea. **

**Before I start the story, I just want to tell you all that this chapter was made by the motivation of a song **_**'White Horse' by Taylor Swift**_**; which later led to the creation of this story. So do listen to it when you're reading Sapphire's part. Let's not waste your time now. (Also, I'll be CHANGING POINT OF VIEWS here!)**

Chapter 6: Dreams and Nightmares

_Two and a half months later_

_Dear temporary diary,_

_I've been here in Kingdom Hearts for more than 2 months now, but even so, the light of hope still dwells in my heart from the very first day. I have come a long way, at least I hope I did, but I am now better at defeating the heartless and nobodies than I was before. Riku proved to be a good mentor and we are now able to converse; but not without having to argue at least once a day. Oh! Got to go! Training time, see ya~!_

I close the notebook and stuff it under the mattress before heading out the door.

_(In the hallway)_** Olette's point of view**

'_Hm, let's see. I think I'll go look for Hayner and the group. Or maybe Kairi and Namine would like to bake some cookies? Perhaps Saph- Oh wait, I think she has training. It's a shame Sapphire wouldn't be able to jo-,'_ my thoughts are cut short when I bump into someone. I feel myself fall backwards but as I prepare myself for the impact, an arm catches me in time. I find myself staring into Riku's eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asks, steadying me before he lets go. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry 'bout that, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings," I answer him, secretly wishing that it was Hayner whom I had bumped into.

**End of Olette's point of view**

_(Outside her room)_** Third person's point of view**

Sapphire closed the enormous Disney-like doors and began making her way to the training field. Two weeks after her arrival, King Mickey had suggested that they stay in the Disney Castle so that it would be safer for Sapphire to have her trainings. Of course, Riku had often brought her to the other worlds and together with Roxas, Sora and the others; they defeated the heartless and nobodies.

She continued down the hallway and just as she was about to turn, something caught her eye. It was the sight of Riku holding Olette. Sapphire didn't move; she couldn't. She didn't run; her body was numb. She could only stare, and wait.

She waited for something to happen, she waited for the dream to end; but alas nothing happened and this was no dream. _'I'm over-exaggerating. Olette likes Hayner, she would never- but Riku…'_ Her thoughts trailed off and the longer she stood there, the heavier her heart grew. It was as if someone had tied a string onto her heart and is pulling it as hard as he could in the abyss of nothingness. Tears blurred her vision and she seized her chance to flee.

Pass the giant windows along the hallway, pass the rooms and friends who shouted after her; she ran. Letting only her feet and sense of direction guide her, she burst through the doors that led her out of the castle.

Away from the safety walls of the castle, she was now in the woods. Sapphire came to a halt; but tripped on a stone instead. She tumbled to the ground. Sapphire laid there for minutes, trying to let the tears dry themselves and her heart beat return to its original pulse. Asking herself again and again to breath in deeply. Unfortunately, she wasn't given much of a chance.

They came. And like the first time, they surrounded her small figure. Dodging a few attacks from the nine nobodies, and giving a few punches of her own, Sapphire brings out her key blade. It didn't take her a long time to notice that she had no space to move as they were closing in on her. So with practiced movements, she ducked and quickly tripped the nobodies around her with one swipe using her leg, ending them with a quick slash from her key blade when the fell. There was only one left.

Sapphire didn't have time to react before the last of the nobodies pierced through her back with its blade-like hand. She saw the blood before she felt the pain. Blinking away the tears and fighting the urge to scream. She swung her key blade to the back. Sapphire's key blade collided with the nobodies' head before it disappeared with its hand, leaving a hole through Sapphire's chest.

"Sapphire!" She heard her friends yell from a distance. In her mind, she thought of only one sentence,_ 'It's too late to catch me now.'_ For a second time that day, Sapphire fell onto the ground, and darkness swept over her sooner than she'd thought possible.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. Laterz~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Darkthrop

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 7: Darkthrop

**Sapphire's point of view**

'_It's burning!'_ I shout out, but the words remain in my head. Through my partly-forgotten memories in my half-awake state, I remember what had caused the pain. From outside my wandering mind, I hear noises.

It takes me a few minutes before I can hear the words, "-ssible. Namine and I saw her! She didn't answer when we called her. I don't know what made her upset." _'Are they talking about me?'_ My silent thought remains unanswered. "Shh! Don't you know she's sleeping? It's better to whisper, just in case she can hear us. We don't want to alert her." I hear someone say, but my mind cannot process who it was that said those words.

Eager to know, I peek through my eyelids; only to close them back when I see the lights. But no one notices. Not too long after, I hear the door open and close with a _**click!**_

Taking it slower this time, I open my eyelids. There, standing right beside my bed, is none other than Riku with his head turned towards the door. For a moment, anger pulse through my veins. Ignoring the pain, and using my sudden burst of energy; I grab the chair beside me with my right hand and haul it at him. Of course, he dodges it. I mumble softly, hoping he'll think I'm asleep. But that doesn't fool him. My anger disappears and I burst into laughter, imagining how it would look like if the chair had actually hit him! Though, my wound limits my laughter.

"Sapphire," He says in a monotone. His tone only makes me giggle more. With my energy running low, I lay back on the bed. "What was that for?" He asks; voice friendly this time. "Oh, I'm just playin' around," I say. He raises an eyebrow, but shrugs it off. A thought occurs to me.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, if you can tell me exactly who's been behind all this heartless and nobodies problems? I mean, both you and Sora have already defeated Xemnas." I ask.

He doesn't speak for a whole minute. It's the longest minute of my entire life! It isn't until I feel that head is spinning, that I remember to breathe properly. And that's when he speaks, "There's a new person. His name is Darkthrop. We don't know what his intentions are, but obviously they're not good."

"Darkthrop? Hm…" I ponder the name for a few seconds before it dawns to me that I had read that name somewhere in my mom's diary! Eager to take it out, I completely forget that I still haven't fully healed. I scream when I feel the pain. A hand clamps over my mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Riku being too close does not help my situation. I feel heat rush to my cheeks and forget yet again, how to breathe. I try asking him to let go, but my words came out a mush.

"What?" He lets me go.

"I said, I think I know something 'bout this guy." I pause, before continuing, "And maybe the King might know about him too."

Riku stares at me for a few seconds, his expression thoughtful. He gives me a nod, "I'll go get the King."

**Right, finish~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 8: Feelings

**Sapphire's point of view**

I stare at the king as he says to me, "It's true Sapphire, Darkthrop has returned. I have no idea how. Last I saw of him, your mother had banished him into the Land of Darkness."

"So, so does that mean that I…" My words trail off; I look away, unable to find the words to finish what I started.

"Of course not Sapphire, heheh; you're mission is to get back home safely; after all, you have come a long way."

I sigh, not replying. I must look awful because for a fraction of second, I thought I saw Riku reaching out to me; as if to comfort me. But I must have been imagining things because when I glance at him to make sure; he only continues to stare at me, though he seems deep in thought.

"Excuse me, I have to go." Riku says out of the blue and leaves without waiting for an answer. I watch stupidly as he leaves. Did he just say 'excuse me'?

**End of p.o.v**

**Riku's point of view**

As promised, I went to get the king and now I watch as His Highness explains to Sapphire about Darkthrop; the details surprising me, though I do not show it. She must have gotten the trait from her mother then, I noticed after a few lessons that Sapphire had shown great improvement even with her limited amount of time.

I observe her carefully, not wanting her to catch me staring. Although I doubt she even notices me, she is too busy listening to the king.

"So, so does that mean that I…." My eyes widens with hers as I hear her say, and see the panic in her eyes. My body moves on its own, aiming to comfort her without my consent. But I stop myself before anyone notices. What's wrong with me? What's this…Sense of protectiveness? Why does my heart ache seeing her that way? This is too disturbing, better go before I start doing things I don't usually do.

"Excuse me, I have to go." I say, practically running towards the exit. Outside the room, I feel myself calming down and the questions slowly tuning out. Sadly, as soft as they are, they're still there. With the sudden frustration of not knowing what's going on, I bustle towards the training grounds. Maybe a little training will help.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" I hear Sora ask from behind me, but I am just not in the mood to talk right now. So I ignore him. Of course, I know that ignoring him is useless. He's just too persistent. "Aww, come one Riku! Say something!" Sora urges.

I walk on, not stopping until I reach my destination. Without warning, I took out my key blade and swing it behind me. Sora manages to dodge it in time. "W-woah! Riku!" He cries out, before a competitive smile forms on his face. "Alright, let's spar. If I win, you'll tell me what's bothering you."

My answer is but a kick on his shin. We get on to our fighting stances, and it starts. One thing about Sora is that he charges at his enemies, no matter who they are. And this may be one of his biggest disadvantages. True, this act may work on the heartless and nobodies; but I don't see how Sora still uses it when he's sparring against me. 3…2…1! I jump out of his way, giving him another kick at his back. He lands on the ground with a _**thud! **_That was shorter than I had expected, but anything to get out of telling him.

"You lost," I state with a manner-of-fact tone. I turn to leave.

"I noticed," he replies sarcastically. He pushes himself off the ground and trails along behind me. "So will you tell me or not?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow at my friend who has his hands behind his head. He shrugs, "If you won't tell me, I can always just guess. And I'll give you a straight forward answer at that."

"I'd like to see you try," I say in a monotone.

"It's 'cause of Sapphire, isn't it?" That question alone makes me stop. Thoughts flood my mind again, and I unconsciously nod my head.

He smiles, "I've been waiting for you to admit you had feelings towards her."

"Feelings? I-I never said I have feelings for her." I reply too quickly.

"See! You stuttered!" his smile brightens.

I sigh in frustration. What is wrong with me? Feelings? Do I really have feelings for her? But that's not right, the one I like is… already with Sora. Come to think of it, since the training session started, I hadn't had the time to talk to anyone, let alone Kairi.

"I don't understand. What I feel for Sapphire… it seems so much like what I _felt_ for Kairi before. But I'm not sure." I speak out.

"Oh, they're the same alright. You probably haven't noticed a thing, have you? We've seen the way you look at Sapphire at times, and see you helping her so many times; we'd think you imagined her as Kairi! You really do care about her, but you just didn't see it. And now that you've realized, you won't believe it!" I hear Sora say.

"You're right, I'm not even sure if I really believe it…" With those words hanging in mid-air, I leave him. Perhaps a nap will help clear things out.

**End of Riku's p.o.v**

**And that's the end of the chapter~~~! **


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 9: Decision

I have decided I want to stop him. "Darkthrop…. Darkthrop…" I mutter, flipping through the dairy. But the page rests where my mother had drawn a picture of me when I was only three.

_Flahback_

"_Mommy, what do I do if I…. uh… um… get… lost…?"_ I remember struggling to use the word I had only learnt the day before.

"_That's simple dear, just sing." _My mother replied with a charming smile; her features were exactly like the ones I had seen on the portraits at home.

"_Just sing?"_ My younger-self quoted.

"_Yes, just sing. Let the words calm you down, and then you slowly find your way out. Mommy will hear you when you sing, alright?"_ I find it weird; did she say that because I was still young?

"_Ok mommy, I will!"_ And I agreed too!

_End of flashback_

I sigh, turning the pages once again. Unconsciously, I hum my mother's lullaby.

"Time to go," someone says from behind me. The sudden break of silence startles me and I drop the diary.

"Riku! You scared the life outta me!" I give him a glare.

"It's not my fault you're so unobservant. Haven't you realized that I have standing here for the past two minutes? I warned you not to let your guard down." Riku says.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let your guard down, blah, blah." I mutter softly so he wouldn't hear. But he did.

"What was that?" He glares.

I reply him, "Nothing my, oh so great and wonderful, not to mention annoying friend-tutor!" I give him the best fake smile I can manage.

He walks out without a retort. If I don't know any better, I would say that he seems to be feeling down. Or is he, really? Ah! Maybe I went too far!

I follow him out, putting a hand on his should. My heart pulse quickens and I feel the heat coming. Better get this over with before I start stuttering!

"Riku, about just now; I'm sorry." The words come out as smoothly as ever.

He nods his head lightly. "Sapphire," He says my name, as if he is thinking about something seriously.

He begins again, "Sapphire. Are you sure want to do this? You don't have to… it's not your fight."

I stare at my friend, wishing so much that I can see his expression. Maybe my feelings are one-sided, but even so; I'm glad that he even bothers to care. A natural smile places itself on my face, and I feel myself nod as well.

"Yes. Mom… She left the diary for a reason. She must have known something. If she didn't want me to do anything; why would she hand it to me? And I feel… It is my fight too. I've met so many friends since I got here; you, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Pooh… everyone. I want to protect them the best way I can, I want to protect Kingdom Hearts. I know, that I may not be strong enough; but… I love this place; and I'm sure my mother did too. And besides, I'm not sure I'm ready to leave yet; especially not with things going around here; how can I let you and the others have all the glory and just go home like that, huh?"

I try to end it with a joke, but he doesn't laugh. He turns around, towering over me; his expression unreadable.

"Just…" He starts, glaring at his feet. I don't know much, but I do know that whatever he wants to say must be something he doesn't usually say. He has only opened to me a few times over these past few months, but why would he now?

"Just promise me that you will be more careful. When everything starts, there will be no turning back. If… if we get separated… I- We can't always be there to protect you…" Bangs cover his emerald green eyes, his voice trailed off.

Placing my hand on his, I manage a gentle smile. With my other hand, I move the bangs from his eyes.

"Don't worry, I promise you. And I won't be too far; we won't get separated if I can help it. And seriously Riku, what's wrong? You don't sound like yourself." A nervous giggle escapes my lips. Albeit that he doesn't reply, he seems satisfied with my answer.

I let go of his hand as he turn to leave. He walks on but not before whispering, "Because you're my friend… and you are more important to me than you think you are." Did he just say that? Or is my imagination running wild again?

I gaze as he continues down the hall. Shaking my head to clear up my mind; I run after him.

* * *

**End of this chapter~!**


	10. Chapter 10: Invitation

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 10: Invitation

I glance at his direction occasionally; glad that I get to sit behind him. Neither of us mentioned what had happened a few hours ago.

"How long will it take for us to get there? Are you sure you know where he is?" I ask, impatient. Watching the worlds we pass by, one after another. I let the memories of the worlds fill my mind, trying not to be so impatient. Realizing now just how tired I am. Slowly, I feel the sleepiness creep into my mind.

With my eyelids dropping, I barely hear Chip's reply, "Yes Sapphire. We're following the strange readings, and I'm sure we'll arrive in a giffy!" I nod at him.

Dale continues, "Yeah! In fact-."

Dale's words were cut short when the Gummi Ship jerks to a halt, throwing us forward and jolting me up from my half-awake state. I grab onto the seat in front of me hastily, afraid I might fall. I am so glad they have seat belts on this thing!

"What's going on?" Kairi asks; a question we all want to ask.

Chip answers, "Something's gone wrong! This whole thing is jammed!" Chip and Dale's fingers runs over the keys faster than I have ever seen them before! But all that they do is now in vain; as the blurry screen starts to clear and the figure of a man stands before us.

No one speaks, so the figure breaks the silence; stepping closer to his own screen and letting us have a full view of him.

"Hm, you came sooner than I thought." He says, eyeing me like I'm some statue on display. My thoughts are screaming at me that this man is bad, really bad. My mind screams for me to run, to hide, to do anything to get away from those hawk-like eyes. But I can't run now, though I wish I can.

"What are you up to this time?" I force myself to speak.

"Hm, you look much like your mother, but personality wise, perhaps not? Why don't you come on here to find out? I'd like to… get to know you better." I shudder at his comment, but try to hide it. Darkthrop smirks; he's definitely noticed it. He knows I'm Saphina's daughter; but how? How did he find out? We haven't once crossed paths since my arrival. Fear creeps slowly into my heart.

The screen turns blank, and at that exact moment; the Gummi Ship starts to move on its own.

"What should we do, Your Majesty?" Donald asks.

"I think we should just wait and see. If he's bringing us to him, it'll save us a lot of trouble and time. So let's prepare ourselves." Mickey replies in a serious tone.

I nod my head, agreeing to what he said. _'I want to get to know you better…'_ Darkthrop's voice whispers in head, and I shudder once more. With what he just said, can I really keep my promise that I won't get separated from the rest of them?

I have a feeling I can't. I have a feeling… that Darkthrop might have already had something planned for me. A shiver runs down my spine, and I feel a hand on mind. I look up to only see a pair of green eyes staring right back into mine.

All thoughts and worries vanquish for that period of time. The Ship comes to a stop. We each walk out, one after the other. We are ready; everyone of us; but what scares me the most, is that he too is ready for us to show up.

**End of the chapter. SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! I do it on purpose, 'cause I don't want to take TOO long to write one chapter. ^^; Gomen gomen! Ja matta~!**


	11. Chapter 11: Promise broken?

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 11: Promise broken...?

I gaze at our surrounding. This place is creepy! Surrounding us are trees that are old and without leaves. The grasses are all dried up. They break into tinier pieces as I step on them. There is a fountain that seems as though it were once shining and all polished; but now, it is nothing but pile of rubble on the ground and the broken statue of a lady wrapped by vines.

As we stare up ahead, the mansion that looms over us is nothing but a menace. Dust covers the already broken windows on the once majestic mansion. This place is dark and eerie; it must be evening because the sky is now covered in a dark orange, almost red sky. This is the exact kind of place that heartless would come to.

And just on cue, they emerge from the black holes. One by one they appear around us. There is one that stands out among the swarm of ants. It is a heartless that looks like a boar, though its husks are much bigger and sharper. Its beady eyes stare at me, fearless.

"Everybody, together now!" The King shouts, and we begin.

We slash through the ones in front of us, trying to get to the front door of the mansion. I almost forgot about the big boar-heartless when it suddenly holds me up from my collar from my back, using one of its husks.

"O-o-o-oh!" I sputter as it pounces away from the others, bringing me with it. It doesn't take me long to realize that is taking me to the mansion alone.

"Sapphire!" I hear Kairi cry out, before a series of slashing sound comes from the back; and I fall. Though, it isn't the cold hard floor that I fall to; but into the arms of my crush. I feel myself blush. Looking away, I see that the others have already finished off the swarm of ants.

Riku puts me down, and we step onto the porch; the wooden floor squeaking beneath our feet. I make my way carefully, so as not to step on a broken plank. I look at the King for confirmation as to whether we should open the door or not. He nods his head, silent as ever.

I reach out to turn the handle; but I did not need to. Just before my hand reaches it, the handle turns by itself and open without anyone on the other side of the door.

I would never have, in my entire life, guess that the insides of this mansion will look so modern! This place looks more like a giant spaceship rather than an old mansion.

I unwilling take my first step, and the others follow. A loud voice booms, "Welcome! Made it through the heartless faster than I estimated, I see. No matter, let's play my favourite game, hide-and-seek. I really do wonder how good you all are at seeking. I'll be waiting." Darkthrop gives a maniacal laugh before the speaker is turned off.

I look around, seeing only the three stairs leading to the upper floor and wonder what he meant by hide-and-seek. A sudden rumbling sound answers my unspoken question. We stare in awe as the stairs start to move and change their shape. The walls come closer and parts of a wall emerge from the floor; enclosing themselves around us; but leaving a few spaces here and there. We're in a labyrinth! He really wasn't kidding, was he?

I huff, "This is certainly a bolt from the blue." The others do not comment, fixing their eyes on the heartless that are starting to appear again.

"So, left or right?" I ask. No one bothers to answer. Goofy pats my back lightly, and gives me a reassuring smile. I only nod my head once. This is going to be a long fight.

* * *

I find it hidden behind a bookshelf. It wasn't hard to figure out, I'd known the minute I saw it. I remembered what father used to do when he needed privacy in his study; he would always cover the door by using his bookshelf.

"Hey guys! I think I found it!" I turn to yell, but my excited expression quickly turns grim when I see that a wall is rising from the floor yet again, separating me from the group. Anxious, and panicking; I run and try to jump over the wall; but Darkthrop must have put a barrier on it because I feel electricity shock me before the force throws me to the ground.

"Sapphire!" I hear Riku's voice, trying to clear my head. I'm sorry Riku; I think I just broke our promise.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'll try to update as soon as I can. ^^**


	12. Chapter 12: Fault

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 12: Fault

**Sapphire's point of view**

I sigh, lying as still as ever on this cold marble floor. How long do I intend to lie here? I'm not so sure myself. The electric shock had only shocked me for a moment and now I'm feeling as normal as ever. Maybe it's time to get up?

"How long do you intend to lay there, Sapphire?" Darkthrop's voice booms from the surrounding walls.

My lips twitches in annoyance, did he have to ask just as I was about to do it? Ignoring him the best I can, I push myself off the floor.

"That's more like it. Now, why don't you come in? There's no point in turning back now, I'll make sure to take care of your friends for you. Come, I have something to show you." I shiver, hating the fact that he can see my every move. What would happen if I decide not to go in? Will I have to wait until I starve to death? All the while worrying about my friends? And he said he'd _take care of them_. A tear runs down my face and I wipe it with the back of my hand angrily. I can't let him hurt them; my friends, my families.

Perhaps from the start, meeting Darkthrop and being alone with him is inevitable. And I thought he _liked_ audiences! I push the bookshelf away effortlessly and door painted in gold awaits me behind it. I draw in a breath and let it out; trying to calm myself before I turn the doorknob and push the door wide open; meeting my mother's enemy face to face for the first and last time of my life.

**End of Sapphire's point of view**

**Riku's point of view**

"Sapphire!" I yell out her name, watching her topple backwards from the force of the barrier. I punch the wall with as much strength as I can master, but they are all in vain. There's nothing, not even so much as a scratch on the wall.

"Don't waste your time. I already have plans for Sapphire since she found the shortcut. As for the lot of you, I'll let you find me easily; but through the longer route, of course." Hearing Darkthrop's voice makes my blood boil. How dare he? A wall opens to my right, showing a hidden hallway.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Sora's uncertain smile. "C'mon Riku, she's waiting for us. The faster we go, the faster we'll get to them. Let's not have her wait for us."

I nod my head weakly and dash towards the hallway with the others trailing behind me. Sapphire, don't do anything rash. Please wait for us. Please wait for _me_.

**End of Riku's point of view**

* * *

**Sapphire's point of view **

Behind the gold painted door sits a man on a grand-looking chair. His cold onyx-black eyes capture my attention before a sinister smile spreads across his face. My pulse rate increases as fear grips my heart. I wish Riku is here. I wish everyone is here, so I don't have to face him alone.

"Come," he whispers, sending my pulse racing once more. I don't move, reluctant and afraid.

"Come!" He roars. I widen my eyes in horror. One minute I was near the door, the next I feel a strong force pulling me towards him. My mind screams for me to turn around and run, but my leg disobeys me. No sooner than later, I stand, nearly trembling, in front of the man.

"Ah! Such a weak heart you have, unlike your mother's. She was strong, fearless; but you, you're different. So easily controlled, so easily manipulated…" His words trail off, and he seems thoughtful. He smirks. And I shudder.

"W-what do you m-mean?" I stutter.

"Let's see… How do I explain this to you? Hm… Ah, yes! While you were living your luxurious life back on Earth, is that what you call your world? I believe it is, yes, with all the time I had in hand, I managed find a way out of the land of Darkness. Then I realized that if I meet your mother again, she'd just banish me again so I did some research and found that the only way to counter the attacks from your mother's key blade is not by getting rid of it or the key blade master herself; but simply by controlling her. And do you know how?" I watch his smirk widen as realization dawns to me.

He speaks, "Yes, by controlling the heart itself! I was ready, practicing so much to control even the strongest of hearts so that I can take on your mother. Because you see, being able to control someone's heart, I am able to make them do want I want when I want. I can change their emotions or make them absolute emotionless. I can make the feel _nothing_. And this is why it is so effective. I waited and waited, but your mother never came back. I was just about to give up when I saw you fighting my heartless. At first sight, I thought you were your mother; but then I realized you can't be. Your mother would've aged, so I surmised that you are her daughter. How right I was. I studied you since then, and I was so happy to find out that you were easier to control than your mother, not that I couldn't if it was her; but my theory had just been proven when you came to me unwillingly just now. Why don't you try moving?"

Given the chance, I try to turn around; but my body does not listen to my mind's command. No matter how hard I try to move even a single muscle; my body will not budge. This is not good!

"You see? Now, about that thing I wanted to show you just in case you decide to run away when I release you. Here, watch." He commands as if I were a puppet; but I listened anyways.

The screen behind him springs to life and it takes a few seconds for the blurred image to become clear. I gasp softly at the image. I bite my lip, watching the video of my friends all trapped in a room.

"So Sapphire, will you or will you not fight me? If you fight me, regardless of whether or not you win or lose; I'll let them go. If you win, the red button there is what you have to click." He says, pointing at the button on the far side of the room before continuing, "If you lose, I'll let your friends go; but you'll have to hand over your key blade. If you choose not to fight me, then it is they who will pay the price."

"How could you? It's fine if you want to do this to me, but not them! Don't drag them into this! They have nothing to do wi-," Darkthrop cuts off my words with his own, "But if I recall, Sapphire, it is you who brought them into this, is it not? If you hadn't arrived; I would not have sent so many heartless out, neither will they find out who it was controlling the heartless. If you hadn't decided to come and get rid of me, then you would already be home by now; and your friends wouldn't have to suffer. It's because of you!"

I shake my head; trying not to believe his words. "It's not true!" I scream at him.

He replies with a sickening smile, "Is it not?" Tears fill my vision and I realize that I believe his words. If I hadn't come here in the first place, if I had not been trying to look for the secret room at home; I would still be there having dinner with my… family. It really is my fault, for bringing everyone into this.

'_That's not true dear, you were destined to come and that is why you are here. I left my key blade with you and so it only answers to you. Don't let his words get to you, do what you must!'_ Mother's voice rings in my ears like a precious melody.

"Are you going to fight me or not?" Darkthrop asks once more. I hesitantly nod my head, eyeing his movements. He claps his hands together and releases me from his hold; but at the exact moment, I hear my friend's cries coming from the screen. My attention draws to them and my I clench my hand into a fist. Everyone was on the ground as if something is pushing them down and draining their energy. I shoot Darkthrop a death glare. But he ignores me.

"I said I'd let them go; but I never promise you they'd be unharmed. So let's just get this over with, shall we?" He says.

I burst. He's going to pay for what he's done. If he wants to hurt me, it's fine; but not my friends!

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Sorry, just wanted to post it up early, so I couldn't resist a cliffhanger. ^^; Please do review if you can; don't if you don't feel like it. Flames are appreciated too! No, I'm not crazy, I just want to learn from my mistakes and get better is all.**


	13. Chapter 13: Just Sing

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 13: Just sing!

With every ounce of strength I have, I threw my key blade at him; willing it to hit him several times before it comes back. It doesn't do much damage on him and he dodged a few of the attacks; but it hurt him a bit. I sigh, this is not going to be as easy as I imagined. Not that I hadn't comprehended this before I came. But I still hoped.

'_Don't forget, Sapphire. You don't have to always slash your way through your enemies. When you're willing the blade with your mind, try several new tricks. Turn the blade with a faster speed on its sideways to make it a drill; tilt the end of the blade higher so you can use it like a dart. Learn how to control its movements without you having to think about what you want the blade to do to let it be done.' _Riku's teachings resound in my head. I nod as if he is now speaking face to face with me. "I know," I mutter with a soft sigh; as if he can hear me! But what did he mean to control the key blade without me having to think about what I want it to do?

"Time passes as you think, my dear. And I'm not so sure your friends can take much longer." Darkthrop's voice breaks my thoughts, but gives me an idea. That's it! Don't think about what I want it to do, let it flow! The teachings I have been taught; the techniques my mother knew; for all of these, the key blade has been there to witness them. No doubt the techniques will come naturally! I just need to let it flow, let the key blade and I… become one…?

Alright, I've got that figured out; but how do I do it? I've no choice but to take my chances. Without another thought in mind, I throw my key blade at Darkthrop and dash towards him. I watch the key blade turn with a speed I never imagined was possible, drilling through his force-shield. It breaks and I take the chance to give him a good kick, throwing a few punches on his face. As he topples backwards, I withdraw; just in case he attacks me. But he lies there, unmoving. For only a moment, I believe he passed out; but a twitch from his finger makes it impossible for me to let my guard down.

"Hehehehehehe…" He lets out a creepy laugh, sitting up. "Now, it's my turn."

I don't get a chance to react before a wave-like force throws my off balance. As if that wasn't enough, Darkthrop sends me hurtling towards the far wall. I move fast to get up, or, I try to move; but my body does not respond. This is bad, this is really bad. What should I do? What can I do? He's got me all trapped up and my friends, his hurting them; everyone.

"Is this really are you are capable of doing? Is this how far your will power goes? Does the thought of your friends close to death not bother you at all?" Darkthrop bellows; though I can tell that he is only teasing me; trying to stir up my emotions and let me be filled with rage. I stare up at the face that holds a menacing smile.

How mom? How did you defeat someone so… so… heartless! Help me, what can I do? I don't know, please help. _'Just sing. Let the words calm you down, and then you slowly find your way out. Mommy will hear you when you sing, alright?' _Mother's words from long ago resounds in my head like the morning chimes. That's it! Managing to mutter, I whisper the lyrics of my mother's lullaby to myself. As the song progresses, I feel the warmth seeping in.

'_Get up dear; it is time to get rid of this awful person once and for all.'_ I hear the voice of someone I do not expect. Looking up, I see a faint figure of a woman reaching out her hand; as if waiting for me to clasp my hand in hers.

"Mom?" I can't help but ask. She only smiles at me and motions for me to hold onto the key blade.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Darkthrop interrupts our silent reunion. I do not answer him and only let my mother's hands guide me. With one hand holding mine and the other helping me hold the key blade; she raises the one with a key blade in hand. Of course, I follow suit. I see it before it becomes clear; a light gently glowing on the blue star of our key blade.

It glows and grows stronger and brighter with each flashing second. Darkthrop, realizing that something is going on, tries to stop us; though he can't see mother. The sends another wave of force but this time; golden streaks of light emits from the gentle light-like-flame. Many of these streaks forms a barrier around us; protecting us from the Darkthrop's attack.

"The days of you ruling the heartless and hurting others are over. It's time to send you back to where you came from." I say and surprisingly; the key blade flew out of our hands. It flies straight towards Darkthrop.

"Nooooo!" I hear him cry out before the key blade pierces his heart and himself, disintegrates into ashes.

"Yay! We did it mom! We-," I turn around, but she is no longer there. I feel the smile turning into a frown. Must she leave without a goodbye? I shake my head and proceed to press the red button. After several seconds of hearing metallic _clinks_, a door opens, previously hidden on the wall. But what surprises me is that standing not too far away from me now, is none other than...

"Riku." The smile already returning to my face.

* * *

**Ok, so I took a longer time with this chapter. SORRY! See you all in the next chapter! I hope. 'Cause that will be the last for this fanfic.**


	14. Chapter 14: A promise

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

Chapter 14: A promise. This isn't just goodbye…

"Riku!" I run towards him, tripping on my own foot and tumbling to the unwelcoming floor. "Ow," I mumble. He comes to my aid, "You alright, Sapphire?" I accept his hand to pull me up; but I never expect him to pull me into a tight embrace. "You're alright." The way he say the words make my heart thump, I now believe he truly does care. I breathe in his scent, mint; my favourite.

"Wait," I say. "If you're here, Riku, then…" I turn to where the screen is, or was. In place of the giant monitor screen I had seen just minutes ago is now but a wall covered with metal. Then it dawns to me, I mummer to myself, "Illusion. None of you were hurt at all. He lied."

Albeit that I still feel angry, I now feel resent towards the man. He didn't hesitate one to bit to play with my emotions. He took every chance he had. He's not some powerful man I thought he was, he was a coward; making me weak by hurting me emotionally so that I'll feel that he's in charge here. And for a moment, he really was.

"Sapphire! Saph! Saph-chan!" A number of voices break me from my train of thoughts.

"Guys! You're all alright!" I shout, not at all surprised at the relieved tone in my voice. Now everyone's here.

"Gosh! Of course we are, Sapphire. But we are more worried about you. Have you seen Darkthrop yet?" King Mickey asks me, his expression weary.

"It's alright Your Highness, everything's fine. He's gone now, so we don't have to worry anymore." I say, vowing to keep the fact that mother had helped me a secret. I want it to just be between us, as long as I can keep it.

Riku's gentle grip on my hand tightens. He speaks through clenched teeth, "You fought him alone?"

I bite my lower lip, "I'm sorry, Riku. He wouldn't have it any other way. It was either I fight him, or let him hurt yo-everyone. I can't let him hurt you… all. I'm sorry, I had no choice." I look down, unable to meet his gaze.

Two hands gently place themselves on both sides of my face. Without much effort, Riku tilts my face upwards; and it doesn't take much notice how close we are. The heat in my cheeks grows warmer when he leans in. Time passes slower at this moment than it had ever been in my entire life. _Badumm… Badumm… Badumm…_ My heartbeat quickens.

He plants a quick a gentle kiss on my forehead, "Never do that do me ever again, do you understand me?" Did he- did Riku just say that, or am I having one of those dreams again? I nod my head.

Roxas whistles and the girls giggle. "Wow Riku! I had anticipated the hug, but this, this is totally a bolt from the blue!" Namine says. But I pay no attention to her words as my mind keeps registering the fact that he had kissed me. True, it wasn't on the lips, but that, that was more than enough!

"If the two of you are done, we may move on." Sora says, breaking the mood. "We have something to show you," He continues while Riku stares at me without a word.

I give a little nod at him and turn to Sora. "Found something on your way here?" I ask.

"Yes Saph-chan. Actually, Riku found it. C'mon. We'll show you!" Namine says; her tone as sweet as yesterday as she pulls me along.

"What did you find?" I ask yet again, curious creeping on mind like an insect.

"You'll see," Kairi replies, already trailing behind us.

* * *

"Oh," I can't stop the surprise that escapes trough me. They found it! My way home.

"This is exactly what Saphina used to get home all those years ago. I wonder what Darkthrop wished to accomplish by stealing this though." King Mickey tells us.

I stare up at the 10 foot tall machine. It is, in a way, simple to describe. It looks like a giant rectangle with a computer filled with keys on one side and a glass door other the other side with a small room that I am supposed to enter. So this is it. It is time.

An embrace from behind me startles me. Riku whispers in my ear, nearly pleading, "Sapphire, don't go." I giggle nervously, noting that I am still not used to Riku's new emotions. But I sigh and turn to return his hug.

With a voice so soft that only he can hear, I speak. "Riku, as much as I want to, I can't stay here forever. Well, at least not now. I have to go back. I have to make sure that my family is doing fine. But I promise, I promise you that I'll be back. Soon."

He unwillingly gives me a nod of approval. I greet everyone with a 'see you all later' instead of 'goodbye' because I know that I will be seeing them again. Soon.

As I step into the small compartment and close the door in front of me, I stare at the faces of my friends that I know I will soon meet again, that I will never forget. I silently wish that the time will stop for a second so that in that one second I will not have to think about leaving them now, but the wish is all but a dream. I look at them all and remember the times we spent together. The memories that I hope will turn up in my dreams. The last person I look at is Riku, his eyes captivating me even now. I will never forget our silent promise.

His small smile is the last thing I see before I am devoured in everlasting white. Just as before. Dad, I'm coming home. Please wait for me.

* * *

**THE END! So, this is the end of "My Mother's Secret". **

**I'll be making a sequel for those who are interested, but sadly, because on my exams I can only start posting next year. So I'll be on hiatus for the next 4 months. SORRY! **

**Credits: **

**THANKS TO ALL READERS FOR EVEN BOTHERING TO READ THIS FANFIC!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO BOTHERED TO REVIEW!**

**And also, THANKS TO ALL WHO MAY OR MAY NOT BE READING THIS IN THE FUTURE!**

**So, check out for the sequel to this fanfiction next year. It's called **_**"Is Now Mine."**_

**SEE YA!**


	15. Extra

**Author's Note**

**TO: ALL WHO ARE INTERESTED XD**

**So I finished this fic, My mother's secret, last year and now the SEQUEL is OUT! Do drop by my profile to check it out if you like. :D I hope you'll like it, if you like this one.**

**Thanks for reading~ :) HAVE A NICE DAY! HAHA  
**


End file.
